


boss fight

by orphan_account



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Venomous is overworked and forgetful.Fink conquers two bosses.





	boss fight

**Author's Note:**

> this is PORN. do not read it if you don't want porn!!!!

“Boss! Wanna watch me play videos games?” Fink eagerly offered her boss a controller though she knew he would not accept, but he was done fiddling in his lab for today, and he had no board meetings to sit in on or attend. “Very well.”

  
Fink happily climbed on the couch and sat beside her boss. “What are you playing in the tv?” Her boss asked, and she goes onto to tell him all about the game and he listens in awe at the fact that she’s so passionate about this game he’s bought her not a month ago. “You’ve been…outside right? Keeping up with the tasks I give you and not just playing this…videos game, right?”

  
Fink paused in her tangent about the game she was playing. “Yeah! Sure have boss, of course” though she’s sort of lying.

  
“I don’t want you addicted to those things.”

  
“Yea! Yea boss! I got it—look at the boss fight, boss!! It took me like…a week to get here!” she seemed so enthusiastically pleased with herself. “Huh…so it is.”

  
“Can I sit on your lap boss?” Fink asks as she fidgets on the edge of her seat. “Aren’t you close to finishing this boss battle, thing?” he gestures. Fink has the game paused momentarily. “Yea! But it’s for luck! If I beat the boss I get a special upgrade for more levels later!”

  
Professor Venomous sighs, “I don’t get these video games but if it makes you happy, I don’t see why not.”

  
Fink eagerly climbs into her bosses lap. “Yay! I love you boss, you’re the best!”

  
He runs his fingers through her hair as she continues to play her video game and fidgets back and fourth in his lap. “Have you been brushing your hair?” he noticed the knots. He swears she can let her appearance get so messy without him. “You’ve been playing this game…how long? Since I’ve been away, and what about that babysitter I left here—”

  
“Boss you’re distracting me!” she twists her legs and position wiggling in his lap. Fink’s thighs rest snugly against his lap, the outline of her ass pressing against his crotch. Each dodge of an attack she ended up rubbing further into his now developing erection. Venomous can’t help but wonder since when has he last played with his minion, or even Boxman, or really had time for such things. No wonder he was getting a hard on from his innocent gesture of his minion sitting in his lap.

  
“Boss! Boss! Did ya see! Did ya?! I won—” but the eager bouncing Fink had just been doing comes to a abrupt end when her seat she falls back onto sends a budding bulge pressing against the outline of her ass in her outfit. A cold minute passes and the absolute horror on her boss’s face is evident. A purple like blush creeps across his face.

  
Fink looks him dead in the face. Venomous has a look of “I’m so sorry” and “deadpan” on his face. “Woah, boss! Boss, haven’t ya had time to play.” The fact that she called it ‘play’ kills him a little inside and he feels his cock harden at the thought of fucking her like he had a month ago.

  
Fink smirks to herself.

  
“I figured you’d of been playing around with Boxmans, but you’ve been so busy doing stuffy work stuff.” He still isn’t sure what to say to her. “You forgot to be taking time to relax, boss! You’ll get stressed.”  
“You haven’t even had time to play with me or go on missions, or attack the plaza bozos!” Fink explains to her boss and presses her thighs and lap into his. “Aren’t you…close to winning that game of yours? I don’t like video games but you’ve worked hard, and the battery of that game system seems to be running thin, and your save point looks a bit far…” he rushes out his words. Venomous would hate to have her lose this game she seemed so enthralled in and passionate about because of him. “I can go and get one of the—” he gestures to one of his sex toys or lotions and jack himself off. “No boss! Not the sex machine thing! You make such loud moans I hear you! Its awful!”  
Venomous' face nearly goes white.

“You hear me?!” lab supposed to be sound proof my ass. He thinks to himself…he’ll have to fix that soon. _Very soon_.

  
“I can do it!”

  
Venomous frantically tried to tell her it was alright. “No! No! Its okay, boss! You want me to multi task more and learn more skills! I can still beat two bosses,” she says and he nearly chokes at her wording.

  
“Fink,” he says but she just grabs the controller and frantically fondled with his zipper trying to free his cock from its confinement. Fink has one hand frantically button mashing and the other pulling her boss’ cock free. Fink keeps her vision on the screen as she turns her character on the screen all the while trying to watch and give her boss a messy blowjob. If Fink can just lube her boss up she can have both hands to fight the boss, and then use something else to fight the other boss. Fink tries to kick off her lower garments but struggles as she tries desperately to multi task on three things.

“Fink wait. Fink,” he tries to tell her but she keeps frantically trying to suck him off and smash the other boss into pieces. “Let me at least-“ he helps his minion pull off her bottoms and all that’s left is her cute panties with little patterns on them.

  
Fink garbled something that he doesn’t catch what with her mouth on his cock and she pulls her mouth off him for a moment and the saliva connecting the two makes a ‘plop’ sound.

  
“Almost….got him….”

  
She rushes the game boss and just in time for Fink to have her panties slipped off, and her body edges onto Venomous' lap. Pressing skin to skin, as Venomous' erect and now somewhat lubricated cock presses against Fink's folds, at least Fink's body in all the adrenaline to beat two bosses, has slicked her up with sweat and a bit of her own wet juices.

  
“Boss…” she moans out as she feels Venomous press the tip of his cock to the entrance of her folds. “Are you sure you can…” he trails off as he feels her thighs and inner walls clench against him as she wraps herself within him. Fink steadily takes control of the situation. Fink's hands now rest tentatively on her controller as locked eyes set on her screen as she feels her boss hold onto her hips as he thrusts at a steady pace at first into her. Fink's hands smashing at the buttons of the controller as she herself is smashed into by a boss of her own.

  
Fink tries to keep focus on the screen as she feels the throbbing of her boss’ cock against her insides. The little rat minion could absolutely feel the heat within her pooling within, with each thrust inside of her, with each press of every fold of her pressing against him. “I’m so close!” she shouts out and of course she means the game as the game loudly announces they both have very little HP left and one hit could knock either of them out. Venomous holds Fink tightly and thrusts once more as he tightens around her folds, and he hears the t.v. echo, “KO!” as it shouts winner, and as if to the same beat, he holds his minion close as a onslaught of cum flows into her. Venomous' hot sticky seed coats both their laps and sticks to Fink's thighs as he finishes inside her. Fink is still for a moment and her controller falls from her hands.

  
Fink has defeated both bosses.

  
A low moan escapes Fink's lips, “boss….”

  
The two stay like that for a moments time until Venomous tells her they both should probably have a bath and he should put her to bed. “You did so well Fink,” he compliments her “defeating not one but two bosses.” Fink sheepishly nods her head feeling proud of her achievements and tuckered out. “See boss…I told ya I could…”

  
Venomous sighs to himself, maybe, just maybe, videos games weren’t so hated by him just in this particular moment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell me to kill myself but you can't unsuck my dick.


End file.
